Don't Look
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: A night flight that Misao isn't suppose to see, but we'll see if that truly happens. Is it just something Kyo wants to be private or something completely wrong? Either way Misao wants to find out.


Misao quietly twisted the feather, as she stared out the window her elbows resting on the frame. The night was clear, and the moon full; it was perfect flying weather for a tengu.

She had been warned not to interrupt them as they took off, multiple times by Sagami and Kyo. Every time though that she asked for a further explanation, suddenly they'd grow cold and walk away. Or they'd avert their attention, or redirect the conversation or something. Misao didn't see the big deal in telling her why it was she wasn't allowed to see them take off, she was eventually going to become the wife of the clan leader after all. They should tell her all the things that go on and what it means to be a tengu.

'It's not like I'll get hurt.' She thought to herself watching the thin wisps of clouds cross the full moon. A single lantern drew down her eyes on the ground, as she made the nine tengu's that occupied the house next to her own.

She picked out the three kids instantly with a warm smile. They were so sweet and innocent to her. It was hard to believe that they were tengu at all! Especially Taro, who actually tried to season her soup with his tears because of Kyo. All three of them were already precious to her.

Then there were Hoki and Sagami, close to the group by still that tad bit away from them where she could pick them out with ease. They always seemed close to each other, not like lovers as Kyo suggested, but just really close brothers. Hoki was always so kind to her, and readily but in a warm friendly way explained what she didn't understand to her. Sagami… was well Sagami. She was pretty sure he didn't mean to come off cold and detached, but he was that way. He always seemed so sure and confident of himself, something Misao could admire but never seemed to attain. They too were brothers she never had.

Then there was Buzen and Zenki. Buzen was the tallest of them all, even to Kyo so he always was pretty easy to pick out. In general he seemed pretty easy going, as did Zenki. Sure Buzen was a lady killer, or was he? She knew he had many times left saying he was out with a lady, but otherwise she didn't know that much about him. A friendly word put in once or twice in a conversation, but really nothing aimed towards her. Zenki was similar but it seemed that he was easy going, but in a time bomb ticking away mode. He seemed easily flustered, but she had only limited interaction with him. A few words here, a few words there. That, and that he readily would take Taro and his brother's when Kyo wanted to be alone.

Upon musing all this, she vowed to get to know Buzen and Zenki better. To get to know all of them better so that she could be the best… what would she be to them if she were married to Kyo? Mistress Misao? But Taro already called her that. Mrs. Usui? That's what a kid would call her.

Her thoughts drifted towards the direction of marriage, but were disrupted by the crowing of birds. She turned back only to see nine black birds shoot up into the sky completely unseen by anyone. The lantern's light was extinguished instantly.

She had missed it? That fast? She stuck her head out checking all sides for them. They were all gone. She shrank back into her room.

It was too… unreal. Suddenly a hulking figure landed at her open window. It's eyes red and body covered with real feather with no arms of human legs, and a very long beak. It stared at her strongly taking her in, and her in turn fearing the creature.

After several tense moments, it stood up and leaped back. Misao raced towards the window fearing it had fallen, only to feel a rush of wind dance through her hair. She looked up to see the black bird race through the night sky and dart across the moon eerily before disappearing again.

Tucking her head back in, she collapsed to the ground her heart beating faster then she thought possible. Her mind raced back to when Kyo saved her from the fox shrine. Hadn't he said then that, that was his true form? He still looked human, why did that creature come to her window? Was it Kyo? Something else?

She stood up and staggered, wildly over to her bed. It was a hallucination, she convinced herself. Something she had only seen because she was up so late waiting for the real tengu's to take flight. And slowly, she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

'I told you not to look.' Kyo said quietly, as they all gathered outside her window. Kyo stepped in with the triplets after him. He touched her cheek gently brushing her golden hair from her face.

'Ky- no…' she mumbled. Kyo removed the beak from his face, and kissed her forehead slightly; taking the fever she would have gotten the next morning away. Slilently he commanded the twins out of her room, the rest awaiting him next door. Skillfully, he closed the window and glided back to his yard.

* * *

Author's note: Just a drabble that I thought of after watching Howl's Moving Castle, and it didn't help that their were owls outside of my window too. . (Worst excuse ever) So yeah this is completely OOC of all our favorite Tengus' but I decided to post it anyway. A little feedback would be nice but isn't nessicary.


End file.
